enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Encanto
thumb|260px|[[Servero Snape|Prof. Snape usando o Feitiço do Escudo contra Harry Potter.]] Um encanto é um tipo de feitiço que, além de ter uma duração de tempo um pouco maior do que outros feitiços, adiciona certas propriedades a um objeto, criatura ou pessoa. Encantos são distintos de transfigurações no ponto em que um encanto adiciona ou altera propriedades de um objeto; centra-se na alteração que o objeto faz ao contrário do que o objeto é''Site oficial de J. K. Rowling - Extra Stuff (em inglês). Por exemplo, o Feitiço Muda Cor faz com que algo fique piscando em cores diferentes; o Feitiço de Levitação faz com que um objeto de levite; Feitiço Animador melhora a alto-estima de uma criatura. Costuma-se dizer que, quando um objeto cujo tenha um encanto duradouro colocado sobre ele, ele está '''enfeitiçado', embora encantos em geral durem mais tempo do que os outros tipos de feitiços. Natureza Encantos podem ser alguns dos feitiços mais poderosos existentes. O Feitiço Fidelius, por exemplo, pode esconder completamente uma pessoa ou um lugar, de tal forma que ninguém pode encontrá-los a menos que receba o local por um Fiel do Segredo em pessoa. Feitiços de memória podem ser tão fortes que podem remover completamente a memória de uma pessoa ou até mesmo danificar sua mente para sempre. Feitiços como maldições, azarações e ''hexes são referidos como "encantos das trevas"O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, Grau 1 no Pottermore. O sucesso na conjuração de um encanto é conseguido através da concentração, de precisos movimentos de varinha, e da pronúncia correta de um encantamento. Quando um encanto é mau executado, seja pelo movimento errado de varinha ou pela pronúncia incorreta do feitiço, ele irá falhar e o conjurador ainda corre o risco do feitiço voltar contra ele. Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Quadribol Através dos Séculos'' *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Site Oficial de J. K. Rowling'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Veja também *Feitiço *Contra-feitiço *Feitiço não-verbal *Feitiço sem varinha Notas e referências Categoria:Magia Categoria:Feitiços Categoria:Encantos Categoria:Tipos de feitiços